Bellarosa
by Renesmeelover12
Summary: Is Bella really Bella and what is Bella what made Edward fall in love with her and why did Bella need Edward I own nothing warning smutty sex scenes
1. Chapter 1

SMUT . SMUT ! SMUT ! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER SORRY IF I DID Voldemort would have been Bella's pimp.

TWO WEEKS BEFORE TWILIGHT TAKES PLACE.

"TOM" I screamed as he found that spot in my that always made my cum. "I know Bellarossa I know" tom gasped in my ear thrusting harshly trying to find his release. When he did he collapsed beside me. I hear clapping by the door and looked up to see that Bellatrix had been watching us "Very nice" She asked pouting. I just smiled at my best friend.

"Well miss poor muggle I finished getting your poor muggle clothes" she said coming over and stretched between Tom and me. "you sure about this I mean we could send a death eater nobody" she tried once again. "you know that I have to do it or we can't for sure know Edward will fall in love and you and I both know I need the leeches on are side of the war" I scolded "This seems wrong" said Tom. "It is but what else can we do we need this" I said in a whisper. "NO WE DON'T WE JUST DON'T WANT DUMBLES TO GET THEM ON THERE SIDE WE SHOULDN'T DO THIS" Tom yelled at me making me feel bad but not bad enough.

He glared at me awhile before looking away to glare at some harmless picture that was starting to smoke thickly. I wanted to scream back but knew there was no point we would disagree and then things would be worse when I left then they already were.

"Come on It's time to go" Bellatrix said softly getting up. We got dressed and apparated to the air port. Tom kissing me with so much passion I thought about not going but then the called for the flight and I said goodbye sadly but perked up and left with a smile when tom promised me make-up sex when I got back. I picked up my duffle and boarded the plan to Italy after all I would need them under my thumb if Edward was going to go to them for death.

While I waited for the plane to take off I thought about what Tom said ,I knew that this was wrong if you looked at it another way I had to we had to win the war hell we had to get Harry too both parties we needed. I tried to ignore such thoughts and it worked.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got to Italy I went through check out and got my bags then made my way to the underground parking. I had done some tracking spells and dove into some brains here and there and found out that Jane had been on a mission, after that all I had to do was get a flight with the right airport and find her car.

It was simple but well thought out now I just had to sniff out her car. When I got to the parking lot I walked up to a shiny red convertible that I knew belonged to one Jane Volturi. Mostly because it reeked of her but also because I had found the dealership she got it from and looked at there records. Indeed one miss Jane Alec had bought the fine piece of metal.

I only waited about an hour before Jane showed up. When she noticed me she looked up bored from her phone "whatcha want" she asked in a tone that was only mildly interested. I smirked "it's not what I want it's what I'm going to get your going to take me to Aro if you wish to or not so let's go by the way great car" I said then climbed into the car. Jane was in next to me in the blink of an eye. "I love a girl that Knows what she wants, but you know Aro will have my pasty white ass for this" She said as we speed out of the parking lot. Jane turned the stereo on and kate miiler-hiedke came blasting out. "that's okay vampie I won't let Aro get you" I said teasingly. She gave me a weird look but nodded then we both started singing along with the music.

We were screaming the words and getting weird looks from people crossing the street at stop lights but we kept on singing " studied the practical tactics of pick-ups right down to the pit falls in hick-ups before you start say stop it's a stick-up used to being the guy that gets the girl" I could see the castle now but just sang along with Jane." The human race would face extinction before id get it on honey used to being the guy that gets the girl mister , mister why Haven't you gone if your god's gift to women if your god's gift to women if your god's gift to women then god got it wrong" we slapped high fives as we got out of the car I knew someone was in the parking lot with us but for most it would just seem dark and cold because we were once again underground.

"Hello Alec you know you can come out of the shadows you don't need to lurk like a creeper that's just creepy" I scolded him. "Hello sister I see you brought take out" he said to his sister not bothering to notice that I knew his name. "come on sparklepire where going to see Aro you might as well come" I said as though it didn't matter but I knew he was one of my mates and even though I could use him I could not bother with the thoughts of guilt that would rage through my mind if I did. He frowned at Jane "why would you take her to him you know he will just make you kill her or change her" I turned to him smiled sweetly dazzling him and asked "do you have a pen I can burrow " he handed me a cheap plastic pen I threw it in the air and exploded it with a flick of my hand then I levitated the microscopic pieces as they pieced each other together and the ink dripped into the inner Plastic tube I gentle put it in his hand and said "that is why I will be leaving on top today" I said then as an afterthought said " not that I ever bottom" Then I ran to the drain I know we would have to go down.

I picked the grate up with my mind and set it down gently on the ground then I hopped down slowing the air around me and came to rest on the balls of my feet. Jane and Alec were looking down at me in amazement I just started walking in the direction of the front office not even slightly chilled by the cold so when Alec came up behind me and rapped his cloak around me I just smirked and said "I don't get cold" but I did not take it off it would make him feel like a gentleman.

I sniffed the air and smelled the bait getting the food. "we should hurry feeding is in a hour" I said then started running at vampire speed .There was a huge puddle up a head so I slowed down then jumped onto Alec's back Jane burst out laughing "what are you doing" she gasped between laughs but I just repositioned myself on Alec's back. "Well I don't want to get wet but your too short and the cloak would have gotten wet that and I want to see Marcus's face when I tell them I had fun riding you brother in the middle of the sewer" I said as though it was normal. Jane burst out laughing and Alec chuckled then Jane got a thoughtful look on her face. I reached forward and pressed the up button on the elevator we were in front of. Alec walked in and my head brushed the ceiling making me giggle I looked down to see Alec had a little problem caused by my giggle. So that's what got him hot and bothered I saved that into my mind as we got out of the elevator and walked up to the desk. The secretary looked up and of course saw me sitting on Alec's back with surprise clear in her voice she asked what we needed Alec told her we had to see Aro and she ushered us over to a pair of heavy doors. Alec thanked her and Jane stuck her tongue out at her back making me giggle again and Alec groaned Jane and I looked at him but he just looked forward and walked into the throne room. I had dropped off his back when the doors had opened so no shocked faces, yet. "That was fun we have to ride your brother more often "I said with a cool expression" "mmmm we should" replied Jane.

"Okay let's stop scaring the brothers there eyes are going to pop out of their heads soon sides he just gave me a piggy back ride" I said then I turned to face the three brothers. "Hello Marcus" I said and waited for a response. "You do not belong here leave this is no place for a child like you" was all I got.

But I pressed on "Really you know I don't remember you saying that when I shared your bed wasn't a child then was I and in case you forgot my age is greater than yours" I finished with a smirk.

They all seemed shocked but the brothers had a mask back up in record time.

Time to have some fun I thought as a cold glare settled on me.


	3. Chapter 3

Kay so the last chapter was redone go read it if you didn't or you might not know what's going on.

I don't own twilight I don't own Harry Potter that is all read On

OH and I might redo the first chapter.

"I told you to never speak of that" was all Marcus said his voice taking on a biting tone he had only used when our 'relationship' had started to end.

"Marcus calm yourself" Aro amended in a scolding tone.

"Yes Marcus calm yourself" I repeated and I saw anger flash through his eyes.

"you do not have say over me I will do as I wish ," I suppose he no longer knew what to call me as he was tapered off at the end and had an almost awkward look on his face but it was deadlier.

"YOU WILL ALWAYS BE IN DEPT TO ME I NOW YOU CAN'T HAVE FORGOTTEN THAT MARCUS " I yelled at him .Normally I would have been calm and collected but he owed me his life and so much more.

He was pissed and I knew it, I could tell by the deep frown and the slightly narrowed eyebrows.

"guess I didn't make up for it all those times I bent you over" Was his sharp reply.

I pretended to think about it for a few second before i made a reply just as sharp, "I've had better"

He growled deeply but I got the last word out between us as Aro interrupted us with a reprimand of "explain" it was simply but it was threat and even if I would edit it I would tell him what he needed to know, which wasn't a lot.

YEAH IT'S SHORT YOU WANNA FIGHT ABOUT IT!


End file.
